fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey to Half-Life 3
Plot When hearing that HL3 is hidden in a abandoned building, Mordecai set out to find the building that has it, but when he go inside, he have to go through a dungeon first with a unpleasant surprise awaiting. Along the way he meet new friends that is going to help him! On the subplot, Anthony, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Skurd, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Rook Shar, Dan Zembrovski and Amanda Highborn set off for an adventure as a quest for the Ultimate Grill Fried Cheeseburger. Transcript *The Journey to Half-Life 3/Transcript Trivia *Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura, Angor Rot, Anakin Skywalker Bird, Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, Padme Bird, Yoda Bird, Jar-Jar Binks Bird, C-3PO Bird, R2-D2 Bird, Mace Windu Bird, Kit Fisto Bird, Plo Koon Bird, Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird, Jedi Youngling Bird, Clone Trooper Birds, Zeb Bird, Kanan Bird, Sabine Bird, Hera Bird, Ezra Bird, Cikatro Vizago Bird, Vizago Droids, Agent Kallus Bird, Maketh Tua Bird, Princess Toadstool, Megan Williams, Molly Williams, Danny Williams, Spike (G1), The Moochick, Bushwoolies and the Grundles, Scorpan, Buttons, Catrina, Rep, Fizzy, Galaxy, Gusty, Ribbon, Heart Throb, Lofty, North Star, Paradise, Surprise, Whizzer, Wind Whistler, Cherries Jubilee, Baby Cuddles, Cupcake, Gingerbread, Lickety-Split, Posey, Sweet Stuff, Baby Tiddly Winks, Truly, Rosedust, Peach Blossom, Morning Glory, Honeysuckle, Forget-Me-Not, Twilight (G1), Locket, Masquerade, Magic Star, Shady, Sundance, Baby Bouncy, Baby Quackers, Baby Half-Note, Baby Lickety-Split, Baby Tic-Tac-Toe, Ripple, Sea Shimmer, Sunshower, Surf Rider, Water Lily, Scoops, Mimic, Baby Fifi, 4-Speed, Salty, Slugger, Steamer, Tex, Score/Quarterback, Princess Tiffany, Princess Primrose, Princess Royal Blue, Princess Serena, Princess Sparkle, Princess Starburst, Knight Shade, Cotton Candy, Bubbles (G1), Bow-Tie, Medley, Ember (G1), Firefly, Applejack (G1), Moondancer (G1), Glory, Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, Sparkler, Powder, Skydancer, Razzaroo, Minty, Kimono, Wysteria, Sunny Daze (G3), Sweetberry, Cotton Candy (G3), Sparkleworks, Rainbow Dash (G3), Pinkie Pie (G3), Star Catcher, Sky Wishes, Scooter Sprite, Twinkle Twirl, Coconut Cream, Island Delight, Coconut Grove, Wysteria, Thistle Whistle, Sparkleworks, Triple Treat, Sweetberry, Cloud Climber, Tra La La, Tiddlywink, Zipzee, Daffidazy, Brights Brightly, Rarity (G3), Whistle Wishes, Puzzlemint, Cheerilee (G3), Starflight, Heart Bright, Lily Lightly, Storybelle, Starsong, Sweetie Belle (G3), Toola Roola (G3), Scootaloo (G3), Mayor Flitter Flutter, Whimsey Weatherbe, Fizzy Pop, Scooter Doo, Stu (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Chloe (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Chet (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Squeaks (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Viv (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Elwood P. Harvey, Delilah (Littlest Pet Shop TV series), Sergeant Butch Kowalski, Rookie (Littlest Pet Shop TV series),Roxie McTerrier, Jade Catkin, Trip Hamston, Quincy Goatee, Edie Von Keet, Bev Gilturtle, Savannah Cheetaby, Mister Yut, Scoot Raccoonson, Austin Goldenpup, Pearl the Salon Cat, Mayor Perrito, Manny Mouser, Millie McMallard, Clicks Monkeyford, Wisteria Persella, Beau Tortello, Yamua Beetlemoto and Gladys Ladyloo, Captain Gilturtle, Max Hedgeyhog, Bertram Corgiwaddle, Samson Rotterson, Tallulah Poodlee, Sasha Siberio, Sultanna Siam, Roman and Ray, L.B. Froglegs, Oogtar, Gordon Freeman, Eli Vance, Isaac Kleiner, Judith Mossman, Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun, Arne Magnusson, Dr. Rosenberg, Gina Cross, Colette Green, Richard Keller, Walter Bennet, Dr. Simmons, Odessa Cubbage, Father Grigori, Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Purple Guy, Eggs Benedict, Cassette Man, Masters of the Mystic Arts (Ancient One, Master Minoru, Hamir, B'sso and Grem), Clea, Casey Kinmont, Stephen Strange, Jr./Doctor Strange, Clea Strange, Wild Pack (Silver Sable, Larry Arnold, Battlestar, Amy Chen, Crippler, Raul Quentino, Lorna Kleinfeldt, Mortimer, Samantha Powell, Silver Wolf, Prowler, Puma, Rocker Racer, Will o' the Wisp, Fin, Lightbright, Man-Eater, Paladin and Shen Kuei/Cat), The Lost Vikings, Auriel, Azmodan, Cassia, Deckard, Diablo, Johanna, Kharazim, Leoric, Li-Ming, Malthael, Nazeebo, Sonya, The Butcher, Tyrael, Valla, Xul, Alexstrasza, Anub'arak, Arthas, Brightwing, Chen, Cho'gall,, Chromie, E.T.C., Falstad, Garrosh, Gazlowe, Greymane, Gul'dan, Illidan, Jaina, Kael'thas, Kel'Thuzad, Li Li, Lunara, Maiev, Malfurion, Medivh, Muradin, Murky, Ragnaros, Rehgar, Rexxar, Samuro, Stitches, Sylvanas, Thrall, Tyrande Whisperwind, Uther the Lightbringer, Valeera, Varian Wrynn, Whitemane, Yrel, Zul'jin, Aggra, Azshara, Brann, Cenarius, Dagg'um Ty'gor, Deathwing, Dr. Boom, Gallywix, Grom, Harth, Hogger, Kil'jaeden, Moira, Varimathras, Vashj, Velen, Vol'jin, Abathur, Alarak, Artanis, Blaze, Dehaka, Fenix, Kerrigan, Lt. Morales, Nova, Probius, Raynor, Sgt. Hammer, Stukov, Tassadar, Tychus, Zagara, Zeratul, Adventurers (Warcraft), Humans (Warcraft), Alodi, Anduin Lothar, Anduin Wrynn, Argent Crusade, Baine Bloodhoof, Cairne Bloodhoof, Council Of Six, Daelin Proudmoore, Darion Mograine, Dragon Aspects, Durotan, Genn Greymane, Knights of the Silver Hand, Leeroy Jenkins, Llane Wrynn, Magni Bronzebeard, Malfurion Stormrage, Marshal Reginald Windsor, Muradin Bronzebeard, Rokhan, SI:7, Sylvanas Windrunner, Terenas Menethil, Tirion Fordring, Paladin, Archmage, Mountain King, Blood Mage, Alliance of Lordaeron, Blademaster, Far Seer, Tauren Chieftain, Shadow Hunter, Horde, Lich, Death Knight, Dreadlord, Crypt Lord, Undead Scourge, Keeper of the Grove, Priestess of the Moon, Demon Hunter, Warden, Night Elf Sentinels, Solid Snake, Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, Raiden, Roy Campbell, Meryl Silverburgh, Gray Fox, Naomi Hunter, Nastasha Romanenko, Mei Ling, Johnny Sasaki, Jonathan (Metal Gear), Ed (Metal Gear), Sunny Emmerich, Drebin 893, Little Gray, Amanda Valenciano Libre, Big Boss (Metal Gear), Blade Wolf, Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov, Venom Snake, Chico, Chris Jenner, Code Talker, Courtney Collins, Cécile Cosima Caminades, D-Horse, DD, Diane (Metal Gear), Donald Anderson, Drebin 893, Ellen Madnar, Emma Emmerich, Eva (Metal Gear), George (Metal Gear), George Kasler, Gustava Heffner, Jennifer (Metal Gear), Johan Jacobsen, Johnny Sasaki, Jonathan (Metal Gear), Kazuhira Miller, Kevin Washington, Kyle Schneider, Little John (Metal Gear), Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., Meryl Silverburgh, Militaires Sans Frontières, N'Mani, Olga Gurlukovich, Paz Ortega Andrade, Para-Medic, Peter Stillman, Philanthropy, Python, Quiet, Rat Patrol Team 01, Reiko Hinomoto, Rosemary (Metal Gear), Strangelove, The Boss, Wilhelm Voigt, Sole Survivor, Dogmeat, Cait, Synth Shaun, Codsworth, Paladin Danse, Lancer-Captain Kells, Proctor Ingram, Proctor Quinlan, Proctor Teagan, Scribe Haylen, Knight Rhys, X6-88, Dr. Madison Li, Dr. Allie Filmore, Dr. Justin Ayo, Dr. Clayton Holdren, Dr. Evan Watson, Desdemona, Deacon, Glory, Doctor Carrington, Tinker Tom, Old Man Stockton, High Rise, P.A.M., Preston Garvey, Mama Murphy, Marcy Long, Jun Long, Ronnie Shaw, Sturges, Curie, Piper Wright, Robert MacCready, Nick Valentine, Strong, John Hancock, Gwen McNamara, Mother Isolde, Kessler, Jacob Orden, Zeke (Fallout), Dr. Amari, Big Mack, Brian Virgil, Vault-Tec rep, Jack Cabot, Ada, The Mechanist, DiMA, Grun, Kasumi Nakano, High Confessor Tektus, Old Longfellow, Valery Barstow, Mags Black, William Black, Mason (Fallout), Overboss Colter, Porter Gage, Dara Hubbell, Knight Artemis, Paladin Bael, Scribe Bowditch, Knight Captain Colvin, Star Paladin Cross, Knight Captain Durga, Knight Captain Dusk, Scribe Jameson, Paladin Glade, Paladin Kodiak, Paladin Gunny, Knight Captain Gallows, Liberty Prime, Owyn Lyons, Scribe Peabody, Scribe Rothchild, Sarah Lyons, Sawbones, Paladin Tristan, Scribe Vallincourt, Paladin Vargas, Lancer-Captain Kells, Paladin Brandis, Proctor Ingram, Proctor Quinlan, Proctor Teagan, Madison Li, Professor Scara, Senior Scribe Neriah, Knight-Captain Cade, Emmett, Roger Maxson, John Maxson, Maxson II, General Barnaky, General Dekker, Nolan McNamara, Veronica Santangelo, Sarah Lyons, Reginald Rothchild, Tristan, Rhombus, Talus, Latham, Vree, Scribe, Bigsley, Cabbot, Vault Dweller, Warrior, Initiate, Lone Wanderer, Paladin Danse, Captain Kells, Armeni, Blutarch Mann, Crazy Machine, Demoman (Team Fortress 2), Dragh Vundabar, Engineer (Team Fortress 2), Heavy (Team Fortress 2), Little Guardian Pyro, Medic (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling, Orangeman, Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Redmond Mann, Saxton Hale, Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scoutit, Sgt. Chucklenuts, Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Soljah, SoupCock Porkpie, Spy (Team Fortress 2), Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us), Tess (The Last of Us), Tommy (The Last of Us), Bill (The Last of Us), Henry and Sam, David (The Last of Us), Riley (The Last of Us), Sarah (The Last of Us), Robert (The Last of Us), Maria (The Last of Us), James (The Last of Us), Frank (The Last of Us), Ish (The Last of Us), April (Mass Effect: Paragon Lost), Aria T'Loak, Ashley Williams, Commander Shepard (Paragon), David Anderson, Diana Allers, Dr. Karin Chakwas, EDI, Essex, Eve (Mass Effect), Garrus Vakarian, Jack (Mass Effect), Jacob Taylor, James Vega, Javik, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Kamille, Kasumi Goto, Kelly Chambers, Kolyat Krios, Legion, Leviathans (Mass Effect), Liara T'Soni, Major Coats, Marauder Shields, Matriarch Aethyta, Miranda Lawson, Mordin Solusgot, Nihlus Kryik, Nyreen Kandros, Pelessaria B'Sayle, Samantha Traynor, Samara, Scott Ryder, Steven Hackett, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (vas Normandy), Thane Krios, Treeya Nuwani, Urdnot Grunt, Urdnot Wrex, Zaeed Massani, 8-Ball, Andreas Sanchez, Ashley Butler, Bernie Crane, Beverly Johnson, Big Bear, Brucie Kibbutz, Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Chop, Claude (Grand Theft Auto 3), Clay Simons, Dave Norton, Franklin Clinton, Gay Tony, Gordon Sargent, Grove Street Families, Jim Fitzgerald, Jimmy Hopkins, Joey Leone, Johnny Klebitz, Jon Gravelli, Karen Daniels, Ken Rosenberg, Lamar Davis, Lance Vance, Lester Crest, Little Jacob, Luis Fernando Lopez, Madd Dogg, Mallorie Bardas-Bellic, Maria Latore, Michael De Santa, Mike Toreno, Misty (Grand Theft Auto), Mitch Baker, Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Phil Bell, Ran Fa Li, Real Badman, Roman Bellic, Ryder Wilson, Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Terry Thorpe, The Lost MC, The Truth (GTA: San Andreas), Tommy Vercetti, Toni Cipriani, Trevor Philips, United Liberty Paper Contact, Victor Vance, Wu Zi Mu, Yusuf Amir and Zero (Grand Theft Auto) a job at the park. *Darth Maul Bird, Darth Vader Bird, Biker Scouts, General Grevious Bird, Battle Droid Birds, Droideka Birds, Jango Fett Bird, Darth Sidious Bird, Shocktrooper Birds, Super Battle Droid Birds, Nute Gunray Bird, The Grand Inquisitor Bird, Imperial Royal Guard Birds, Pigtroopers, Tirek (G1), Catrina, Rep, Hydia, Reeka, Draggle, Captain Crabnasty, The Smooze (G1), Grogar, Queen Bumble, Lavan and Vignette, Petula Woolwright, Sweetie Pom-Pom, Gavin Chamelle, Mitchell Snailford, Magnum Bills, Mechkoopas, Robot Koopas, Koopa Wizards, Spiny Cheep Cheeps, Porcupuffers, Porcupinefishs, Rexes, Dino Rhinos, Paper Dino Rhinos, Abercrombie, Abominable Greench, Abomination (Warcraft), Aedelas Blackmoore, Ahune, Aiden Perenolde, Al'Akir, The Alliance (Warcraft), Alpha Prime, Alysrazor, Amnennar, the Coldbringer, Anub'arak, Apothecary Keever, Archbishop Benedictus, Archbishop Landgren, Archimonde, Arthas Menethil, Arugal, Arzeth the Merciless, Associate Professor Evil, Balnazzar, Baron Geddon, Baron Rivendare, Black Dragonflight, Black Stalker, Blackhand the Destroyer, Blackrock Orcs, Blood Guard Porung, Blood-Queen Lana'thel, Bloodsail Buccaneers, Brigitte Abbendis, Brothogg the Slavemaster, Burning Blade Clan, Burning Legion, C'thun, Calder Gray, Candy Cane, Captain Skarloc, Captain Thornby, Castillian, Charlga Razorflank, Chief of Chaplains, Chief Petty Officer (Warcraft), Chieftain Zul'Marrosh, Chip Endale, Cho'gall, Crusader Lord Valdelmar, Cult of the Damned, Daelin Proudmoore, Dagran Thaurissan, Dar'Khan Drathir, Darion Mograine, Deathwing (Warcraft), Detheroc, Edwin VanCleef, Engineer Overgrind, Epoch Hunter, Felendren the Banished, Four Horsemen (Warcraft), Garithos, Garona Halforcen, Garrosh Hellscream Gearmaster Mechazod, General Drakkisath, Giselda the Crone, Goblins (Warcraft), Goldtooth, Gorefiend, Goren, Gothik the Harvester, Grand Apothecary Putress, Grand Empress Shek'zeer, Grand Inquisitor Isillien, Grand Widow Faerlina, Grommash Hellscream, Gul'dan, Hagara the Stormbinder, Hakkar the Soulflayer, Harbinger Skyriss, Headless Horseman (Warcraft), Helya, Hex Lord Malacrass, High Inquisitor Fairbanks, Highlord Kruul, Highlord Mograine, Hogger, Huntsman Leopold, Illidan Stormrage, Imperator Mar'gok, Iron Horde, Jammal'an the Prophet, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Kanrethad Ebonlocke, Kargath Bladefist, Kazzak, Kel'Thuzad, Kil'jaeden, Kilrogg Deadeye, Lady Deathwhisper, Lady Vashj, Lei Shen, Leper Gnomes, The Lich King, Lieutenant Drake, Loken, Lord Jaraxxus, Lord Rhyolith, Lord Vincent Godfrey, Magatha Grimtotem, Maggot Eye, Magnataurs, Magtheridon, Majordomo Executus, Majordomo Staghelm, Mal'Ganis, Maloriak, Malygos, Mannoroth, Marez Cowl, Masophet the Black, Mataus the Wrathcaster, Medivh, Mekgineer Steamrigger, Mekgineer Thermaplugg, Mennu the Betrayer Mirdoran the Fallen, Mogu, Murlocs, Murmur (Warcraft), Murozond, Myzrael, Naj'tess, Nefarian, Ner'zhul, Noth the Plaguebringer, Old Gods, Omen, Onyxia, Orbaz Bloodbane, Orcs (Warcraft), Ordos, Orgrim Doomhammer, Ortor of Murkblood, Overlord Drakuru, Overlord Krom'gar, Overlord Mor'ghor, Overseer Theredis, Pholx, Podlings, Princess Tempestria, Quagmirran, Queen Azshara, Ragnaros, Ras Frostwhisper, Renault Mograine, Rend Blackhand, Riplimb & Rageface, Sally Whitemane, Sargeras, Scarlet Commander Marjahn, Scarlet Crusade, Shadow Council (Warcraft), Shan Bu, Shannox, Sharth Voldoun, Sindragosa Sinestra, Sironas, Stalvan Mistmantle, Sylvanas Windrunner, Talon King Ikiss, Taragaman the Hungerer, Teron Gorefiend, Thaddius, Thaurissan, The Cleaner, The Horde, The Twilight's Hammer, Tichondrius, Trade Prince Gallywix, Twilight Skymaster Richtofen, Ultraxion, Urtrak, Vanessa VanCleef, Varimathras, Void Lords, Warlord Rok'nah, Warlord Zon'ozz, Warmaster Blackhorn, Xavius, Y'Shaarj, Yogg-Saron, Yor'sahj the Unsleeping, Zandalari, Zelfrax, Zevrim Thornhoof, Zul'jin, Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, The Combine, Combine Advisors, The G-Man, Adrian Shephard, Wallace Breen, Zombies (Half-Life), Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake, Vamp, Decoy Octopus, Screaming Mantis, Crying Wolf, Raging Raven, Laughing Octopus, PMC Revolver Ocelot, "Skulls" Parasite Unit, Beauty and the Beast Unit, Bloody Brad, Chrysalis (Metal Gear), Cobra Unit, Cocoon, Vamp, Dead Cell, Decoy Octopus, Desperado Enforcement LLC, Duon, Fatman, Fire Trooper, Fortune, FOX, Gear REX, Gekkos, Gene (Metal Gear), Gurlukovich Mercenaries, Haven Troopers, Hot Coldman, Huey Emmerich, Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, Jungle Evil, Khamsin, Kyle Schneider, Mistral, Monsoon (Metal Gear), Night Fright, Outer Haven, Outer Heaven, Outer Heaven (Metal Gear), Psycho Mantis, Raging Raven, Ramon Galvez Mena, Red Blaster, Running Man, Samuel Rodrigues, Screaming Mantis, Senator Armstrong, Sergei Gurlukovich, Shotmaker, Silent Mastodon, Skull Face, Sniper Wolf, Sons of Big Boss, Sons of Liberty, Sundowner, The Colonel (Metal Gear Solid), The End, The Fear, The Fury (Metal Gear Solid), The Pain, The Patriots, Ultra Box, Vulcan Raven, XOF, Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, Zanzibar Land, Zero (Metal Gear Solid), Allen Mack, Allistair Tenpenny, Arthur Maxson, Barton Thorn, Benny (Fallout), Caesar (Fallout), Caesar's Legion, Calculator (Fallout), Colonel Autumn, Conrad Kellogg, Dean Domino, Dick Richardson, Eddie Winter, Enclave, Eulogy Jones, Father Elijah, Fiends (Fallout), Frank Horrigan, General Jingwei, General Lee Oliver, Gizmo (Fallout), Gunners, Ishmael Ashur, Joe Cobb, John Henry Eden, Joshua Graham, Khans (Fallout), Legate Lanius, Lieutenant (Fallout), Mayor McDonough, Morpheus (Fallout), Mr. Burke, Mr. House, Myron, Nisha, Omertas, Powder Gangers, Professor Calvert, Raiders, Roy Phillips, Shaun (Fallout), Sinjin, Stanislaus Braun, Super Mutants, Tabitha (Fallout), Talon Company, The Institute, The Master (Fallout), Think-Tanks, Triggermen, Ulysses, Vault-Tec, Victor Presper, Vulpes Inculta, Wernher, White Glove Society, White Legs, Administrator (Team Fortress 2), Demoman (Team Fortress 2), Gray Mann, Horseless Headless Horsemann, Merasmus, Monoculus, Radigan Conagher, The Devil (Team Fortress 2), Joel (The Last of Us), Marlene (The Last of Us), David (The Last of Us), Admiral Daro'Xen, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Captain Enyala, CAT6, Cerberus (Mass Effect), Clan Chief Weyrloc Guld, Clone (Mass Effect), Collectors (Mass Effect), Dalatrass Linron, Doctor Saleon, Garm, Gatatog Uvenk, Gavin Archer, Geth, Golo'Mekk vas Usela, Harbinger, Harkin, Henry Lawson, Human-Reaper Larvae, Husks, Illusive Man, Jack (Mass Effect), Jaroth, Jedore, Ka'hairal Balak, Kai Leng, Matriarch Benezia, Maya Brooks, Morinth, Oleg Petrovsky, Reapers (Mass Effect), Ronald Taylor, Saren Arterius, Shadow Broker, Commander Shepard (Renegade), Sovereign (Mass Effect), Tarak, Tela Vasir, The Archon, The Blood Pack (Mass Effect), The Blue Suns, The Citadel Council, The Eclipse (Mass Effect), Thorian, Urdnot Wreav, Vido Santiago, Warden Kuril, Altruist Cult, Angels of Death Motorcycle Club, Angus Martin, Auntie Poulet, Ballas, Big Smoke, Billy Grey, Brad Snider, Brian Jeremy, Bryan Forbes, Bulgarin Family, Bullies (Bully), Avon Hertz, C.R.A.S.H., Catalina, Chan Jaoming, Cholos, Clarence Little, Claude (Grand Theft Auto), Claude Speed, Cliffford, Cliffford Mercenaries, Cris Formage, Curly Bob, D, Dardan Petrela, Darkel, Darko Brevic, Devin Weston, Diego & Armando Mendez, Dimitri Rascalov, Domestobot, Don Percival, Donald Love, Dwayne Forge, Eddie Low, Eddie Pulaski, Elwood O'Neil, Enzo Bonelli, Faustin-Rascalov Family, Federal Investigation Bureau, Forelli Family, Francis McReary, Frank Tenpenny, Franklin Clinton, Gary Smith, Gerald McReary, Giorgio Forelli, Gonzalez, GTA Online Protagonists, Harold "Stretch" Joseph, Hilary King, Huang Lee, International Affairs Agency, Jimmy De Santa, Jimmy Pegorino, Jizzy B., Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Sindacco, Kazuki Kasen, King Courtney, Kkangpae, Leone Family, Lionel Starkweather, Los Santos Police Department, Los Santos Triads, Luis Fernando Lopez, Marki Ashvilli, Martin Madrazo, Marty Jay Williams, Massimo Torini, Maude Hanson, Merryweather Security, Michael De Santa, Miguel (Grand Theft Auto), Mikhail Faustin, Mini Gun Wonsu Assassin, Molly Schultz, Ned Burner, Niko Bellic, O'Neil Brothers, Officer Williams, OG Loc, Ortega (Grand Theft Auto), Paige Harris, Patrick McReary, Paulie Sindacco, Peter Dreyfuss, Phil Cassidy, Playboy X, Police (Grand Theft Auto), Ray Boccino, Ricardo Diaz (Grand Theft Auto), Rocco Pelosi, Russian Mafia (GTA), Ryder (Grand Theft Auto), Salvatore Leone, Sergeant Jerry Martinez, Sicilian Mafia, Simeon Yetarian, Sindacco Family, Sonny Forelli, Steve Haines, Street Sharks, Teddy Benavidez, The Professionals, The Snakehead (Grand Theft Auto), Thomas Stubbs, Timur, Trevor Philips Enterprises, Vic Manzano, Vice Squad, Vince Pelosi, Vlad Glebov, Wei Cheng, Wu Lee, Yusuf Amir, Zaibatsu Corporation, Zhou Ming and Zombotech Corporation are working for the Rabbid Empire. *It is revealed Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura and Angor Rot are the spies of the park. *Wayne Knight guest stars as Kamen Rider Cyborg Bat. Gallery 2017082300175800-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Pirabbid Plant CpVhyU0VIAA5baz.jpg|Kamen Rider Powerful PulpFictionBriefcase-Closed.jpg MRKB Supporter Splash.png|Supporter Whitezecttroopers brighttroopers.jpg|Bright Troopers T&J Jeannie.png|Sora Yukari Maxresdefault.jpg|Arinca Kakiki 1241910346885.jpg 1241910352317.jpg TheBee and Gatack.jpg KamenRiderTheBee.jpg 20130926014959848.jpg Another Build profile.jpg|Kamen Rider Builder Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Beast Morphers Keys SideEye MarioRabbids.png|Side Eye Lego Gateway.png|Gateway Modes.png|Scale Keystone, Chroma Keystone, Locate Keystone, Shift Keystone and Elemental Keystone Keystone Device.png|Keystone Device MRKB Finn Splash.png|Finn (Rabbid) 2017082222273500-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Ziggys Promethean runner knight by fabermasterbuilder-d691fdw.jpg|Promethean Runner Knights ZECTropper.jpg|INZECTroopers Jimmy.jpg|Sam Welsh Jones.jpg|Jeff Amell Neptune shf design02.jpg|Neptone Zecter Goznos shf design03.jpg|Gozones Zecter Neptune shf design main02.jpg|Kamen Rider Neptone Goznos shf design main03.jpg|Kamen Rider Gozones 20170821191402.jpg Exaid0001248.jpg Exaid0001250.jpg Exaid0001249.jpg Cf8cca88.jpg F103f6c9.jpg Exaid0001251.jpg DIwV-lwV4AAgB2p.jpg 947bdbd4.jpg DHoVp4RV0AEa ri.jpg 93138793.jpg A127c9be.jpg 20170821191356.jpg Exaid0001254.jpg DCSHG's Doc Magnus.png|Scott Tadokane Riko's Sister Liz.jpg|Yuri Mika Rachel (A Scooby-Doo Valentine).png|Rina Taratina Tumblr o2iart4CU71u9sgv7o2 540.jpg|Soka Haruka Star-wars-angry-birds-2.jpg|Darth Maul Bird, Darth Vader Bird, Anakin Skywalker Bird, Biker Scouts, General Grevious Bird, Battle Droid Birds, Droideka Birds, Jango Fett Bird, Darth Sidious Bird, Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, Padme Bird, Yoda Bird, Jar-Jar Binks Bird, C-3PO Bird, R2-D2 Bird and Mace Windu Bird Kit-Fisto.jpg|Kit Fisto Bird PLOKOON.png|Plo Koon Bird Ki-Adi-Mundi.png|Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird Jedi Youngling.jpg|Jedi Youngling Bird Clone Troopers 1.jpg|Clone Trooper Birds Abswr loading screen.jpg|Zeb Bird, Kanan Bird, Sabine Bird, Hera Bird and Ezra Bird Cikatro vizago.png|Cikatro Vizago Bird Vizago droid.png|Vizago Droids Agent kallus.png|Agent Kallus Bird ABSWREBELS.png|Maketh Tua Bird Fire nation lightsaber by jediartisan-d1v7yzi.png|Fire Nation Lightsaber RIP.png|Rip Keystone Creation.png|Creation Keystone Lemonjon-0.png|Phase Keystone Cane saber by jedimsieer-d2xgkci.png|Cane Saber SilverElementsofHarmonyRings.png|Silver Elements of Harmony Rings 5048bfeeb5c38d5f490f7076e348d27d.jpg|Tesseract Necklace 1072164 556345434400779 1839214881 o-1.jpg|Gravity Guns LordDes.jpg|Lord Great and Powerful 180px-KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa Animated atrocities 7 continents for 7 by regulas314-d92on5a.jpg|Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Hip, Hop and Kooky von Koopa SHOCKTROOPER.png|Shocktrooper Birds ABSW2SUPERBATTLEDROID.png|Super Battle Droid Birds Нут Ганрей .png|Nute Gunray Bird The inquisitor.png|The Grand Inquisitor Bird Crimson guard.png|Imperial Royal Guard Birds Storm pig 2.png|Pigtroopers Saswordriderform2ckmu6.jpg|Kamen Rider Scorpix Pulp-Briefcase.jpg|Code 666 2-headed-shark-attack-3.png|2 Headed Shark 3-headed-shark-attack.jpg|3 Headed Shark Five-headed-shark-attack-uc2016.jpg|4 Headed Shark Th.jpg|5 Headed Shark S17e16 230.jpg Maxresdefault-12.jpg|Guardian Ranger Beeper MadRogue.png|Kamen Rider Cyborg Bat Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers